Twas Blind
by Vhetin1138
Summary: Kira wants to know how a Miraluka experiences the world. Jedi Knight Xiriani is more than happy to indulge her curiosity. But somewhere along the way, things get more intimate than either expected. Rated T for some sexual content.


_Author's Note: This was another of my many writing experiments. I've struggled for a long time with writing romance scenes/storylines, and I wanted to write something that was *ahem* compelling without stepping over into all-out smut._

 _I leave it to you, the readers, to judge whether I succeeded or not. Enjoy._

* * *

 **Republic Jedi Transport, two days after departure from Nar Shadda.**

Xiriani was on her knees, head bowed, hands folded neatly in her lap. Her lightsaber floated in mid-air in front of her, rotating slowly while the panels on the side detached and began orbiting around the weapon. A low rumble echoed through her quarters, the air thick and tense with the power that was pouring from the Jedi. The corner of her lips twitched as she focused on the battery pack within the hilt. During her last training session, she had noticed it fluctuating with an irritating rhythm. A few choice adjustments and-

"You could just use a hydrospanner, you know."

Xiri gasped and her head snapped up, concentration broken. In an instant the lightsaber and all its disassembled pieces clattered to the ground, the delicate components skittering across the floor.

"Oh, sithspit," came Kira's voice. Her footsteps thumped against the floor as she hurried forward to help. "I'm so sorry. I thought you would have sensed me coming in."

"It's all right," Xiri said, rising to her feet. She reached out with her senses, attuning her mind's eye to the cargo bay around her. The sounds of scraping cargo boxes and shuffling feet told her Kira was searching for the pieces by hand, but Xiriani could already sense them, the metal still warm from being lifted in the invisible grasp of the Force. "I've got it."

She held out a hand and made a cupping motion with her palm. At her bidding, all the fallen pieces of her lightsaber floated up into the air and slowly hovered toward her. A flick of her wrist and they snapped back together, the status light on the side of the hilt warming to signify the weapon was usable once more. Xiri plucked the weapon out of the air and clipped it back to her belt.

She heard Kira chuckle, clothes rustling as she folded her arms. "Bet that comes in handy when you drop the speeder keys between the seat cushions."

"You have no idea."

"Sorry I scared you. I thought you would have felt my entering the room."

"It's all right, Kira. I'm not so fragile that a bit of adrenaline will kill me."

"Right," Kira sighed. "I just… I don't mean to be rude, but even after all this time we've been working together, I still don't really know-"

"What to think of me?" Xiriani smiled. "The blindfold is off-putting, isn't it?"

"Well… yes and yes." Xiri could hear the cringe in Kira's voice. "I never know where to look when I'm talking to you. I can't make eye contact through your bindings."

"Technically it wouldn't help even if it was off," Xiri pointed out. "I have no eyes, remember? None that you could see, anyway."

Xiriani was a Miraluka, a rare species of humanoids born with vestigial eyes but an above-average attunement to the Force. As such, many other species found them disconcerting; they were not technically "blind" as they had never experienced sight to begin with. The Miraluka were different, and lived by different rules than the rest of the galaxy. Most didn't like that. It came as no surprise to hear that Kira was still uncomfortable; Xiri could hear it in the shift in the Jedi's balance, in the hitch in her breath.

"Is it a problem?" she inquired. "Is everything all right between us?"

"It's fine, of course. I was just wondering…" Kira trailed off to the sound of skin rasping together. She was wringing her hands, fidgeting anxiously. "What is it like? To see like you do."

Xiri frowned at the query. She had been asked this question many times before and had never explained it to her own satisfaction. She looked around the cargo bay, stretching out with her senses to try and provide examples.

"I guess… it's not all that different from humans born without sight," she eventually said. "Except… have you heard the theory that when one sense is cut off, others grow stronger?"

"Of course."

"Well, it seems that the Force is one such sense. My people have never experienced sight, so our connection to the Force has grown much stronger as a result. But it's not that we ourselves are stronger. It's just… easier to immerse ourselves in the ebb and flow of the Living Force."

Kira passed her hand over the top of her head; the Miraluka could hear the minute scrape of her palm against the fibers of her hair. "My head? Went right over it, Xiri."

Xiri chuckled, resting her hands on her hips. "All right, I'll see if I can explain a little better. Sit with me?"

"Why not?"

They settled themselves on the soft Coruscanti rug Xiri had placed over the hard metal floor. It had since become her favorite place to meditate. She rested her hands on her knees in a simple reflective position while Kira crossed her legs and leaned back on her hands, tapping her fingers against the floor expectantly.

"The Living Force connects all things," Xiri began. "It flows through all of the universe and binds everything within it in a network of energy and power. Jedi can manipulate this energy network, twist it and bend it to suit our needs. But through this network, the Unifying Force makes its will known to those with the gifts to hear it. And we are obligated as Jedi to follow the will of the Unifying Force, bringing balance and harmony to the universe. This is the basis for all our power."

"Uh-huh," Kira said matter-of-factly. "Jedi philosophy one-oh-one."

"Right. Now, everything in the galaxy, living or dead, animate or inanimate, gives off a distinct aura within the Force, a kind of _signature_ that some Force-sensitives are specially attuned to sense. This aura may be light, dark, or something in between, but everything has its own… _look_ to it. Do you understand?"

"Sure," Kira said, robes shifting as she shrugged. "A table doesn't look like a rancor. I'm sure in the Force it doesn't feel like one either."

Xiriani smiled. "You catch on quick."

The other woman shrugged. "I'm a fast learner."

Xiri took a deep breath and continued. "The Miraluka are born with no eyes, but naturally develop a special connection to the Living Force. We don't _sense_ the auras of beings and objects so much as _see_ them. Our minds feed off our Force powers, using them to enhance and supplement our physical senses. Our connection to the Force replaces our physical sight."

"So… you _can_ see?"

"In a manner of speaking. We will never be great artists or readers, but we have no trouble walking or fighting; as I'm sure you've seen by now."

Kira scoffed. "Yeah. No kidding. You're an unstoppable swordsman."

"You can thank my Force Sight for that. Since Miraluka can sense the auras of those around us, we can also sense their intentions. If they intend to attack or defend, feint or flee, their aura shifts in ways we can understand. It's not so different from sight; once you know what to look for, it becomes plain as day."

"So that's why you wear those leather eyewraps? You don't need eyes anyway, so why bother?"

"It's sort of a matter of fashion among my people. It's… not very polite to be out in public with your eye sockets showing."

Kira shifted, scooting closer on the rug. "But… but what does it _look_ like? You said you can see things. What kinds of things?"

Xiri looked up and around at the cargo bay. "Well… I can sense that there are four crates stacked near the door. All are filled with-"

"No, no," Kira interrupted. "I'm not asking you to do some silly trick and tell me how many fingers I'm holding up. I want to know what it's _like_. How it _feels_."

Xiri paused. That was a very different question. "W-well it's different for every Miraluka. Our senses all develop differently."

"And for you?"

She pursed her lips, not moving. Kira was obviously interested, so why deny her curiosity? She easily stretched out with her senses, letting them melt over everything she could perceive.

At once, her sensory organs kicked into overdrive; sounds became louder, scents sharper, sensations stronger. She could hear the rattle of the engine, taste airborne exhaust from the engine room, feel the steady beat of her own heart in her chest and temples. She could hear T7's distant beeps as clear as if the droid was sitting right next to her, could smell the scent of djadsberry from Kira's perfume as if she was wearing it herself…

"Everything around me is dark," she eventually said. "In that way, it's no different from a blinded human. But in that darkness…"

"Yes?"

All her senses intermingled and blended together as she focused on them, creating an overwhelming sea of taste, sound, and tactile perceptions that flooded her mind. The direction of a particular hiccup in the engine could tell her which part of the room she was in, the resulting echo could hint at the locations of obstacles in the room. The scent of Kira's perfume wafting over her told her that the woman was sitting in front of the aft bulkhead and the ventilation grate there. A cool draft told her the door behind her was open, and that somewhere a coolant system had switched on. The breeze carried scents of engine fluid, ion burn, and the hearty flavor of C2's cooking. All these elements twisted and combined until they gave her a clear image of her surroundings; like reading a map by looking at all the individual lines and scribbles, or a painting by looking at the individual brush strokes.

But more than just the physical senses were the things she could sense in the Force. Colors pulsed from all directions, shimmering in a scintillating pattern in the infinite black that surrounded her. The crates in the cargo bay glowed a dull grey, while the rug beneath them let off a soft red light. Tendrils of blue waved back and forth in the air before her, signs that someone had passed through earlier while thinking hard about something; probably Xiri herself, thinking about where next to travel. All these colors blended and morphed together into a blazing rainbow that connected anything and everything her perception touched.

She hesitated and said, "It's like… a great interwoven web of light. All different colors: blue, green, red, white. They ripple and spark through the air, forming a… a kind of picture negative of what I'm looking at. Like seeing the world only in silhouette. But sometimes, if a source is strong enough…"

"Yes?" Kira leaned closer. Xiri could hear the woman's heart pounding in anticipation.

"Sometimes the light can show even more. Features, expressions… with Jedi, it's like a luminescent, internal glow. With Sith, it's almost as if the person is consumed by flame. But if they are powerful enough, I don't have to see them in silhouette. I can see them just as clearly as you surely see me."

"And what about me? Can you see me? What's my aura look like?"

"Kira, that's… that's pretty personal."

"Come on, it's not that tough a question. What do I look like to you?"

Xiriani hesitated, then stretched out with her feelings. Like dipping a toe into a hot bath to check the water, Xiri was cautious when first reaching out to touch Kira's aura. First, it was only a slight brush, reaching only the most superficial aspects of her mind. If that was okay, Xiri would continue.

Upon first contact, the Padawan felt… warm. Full of life and love and happiness, despite all the darkness she had been put through. There was joy and beauty in her aura, lighting up the shadows around her in bright tones of pinks and blues. It was a refreshing feeling, sending ripples of heat down Xiri's arms. She felt a shiver run down her spine at the sensation and decided to reach a little deeper.

"I… I can feel something," Kira murmured. She let out a deep breath that Xiri felt on her cheek. "Is that you… _looking_ at me?"

Xiri didn't answer, stretching out more. She could feel Kira's heart pounding with equal parts warm excitement and sickly apprehension. Xiri was sure there were things in Kira's head she didn't wish to share. It was no problem for the Miraluka; she didn't need to read Kira's mind anyway. Her aura told her plenty.

Beyond the superficial joy, she sensed sadness, regret, and anger, all tamped down behind a wall of indomitable iron will. It was a pool of roiling blacks and purples, held behind a cloud of steel grey that pulsed and undulated just behind Kira's heart. Jedi training kept this particular aspect of her aura in check, though Xiri could feel that the grey was not as strong as Kira believed it to be. There were places where the black-purple pool of anger and darkness seeped out, poisoning the blue-green before it was forced back again.

"Feels… nice, actually." Kira giggled. "Kind of tickles my brain."

The glow around Kira's form was a happy blue-green now, with tiny tendrils of light rising up into blackness around her. Xiri could see swaths of cyan and white floating around her arms and neck, with a bright patch of excited orange centered on her brain and heart. Her eyes glowed white, while her hands sparked with bright embers of green-grey. The illumination was enough for Xiri to see that the other Jedi was leaning forward with her head tilted slightly back, eyes closed. But she couldn't make out many details; the glow was not bright enough. All she could really make out was a human-shaped black outline and the faintest hint of detail; the fluttering of Kira's eyelashes, the hint of parted lips as the Padawan focused on the feelings caressing her mind. Nothing more.

Xiri eventually sat back with a sigh, drawing back her senses. "It's… fascinating, Kira. You're very much in tune with the Force, with the potential to become even more powerful than you are now."

Kira let out a short laugh. "That's good to know. What else?"

"There… there is more," Xiri said, frowning, "but it's not bright enough. I'm sorry. I can't see your features."

"Oh…" Kira was obviously disappointed; Xiri could see her aura dim considerably. "I'm sorry. I-I thought…"

"Kira, you have nothing to feel sorry about. Many Jedi _Masters_ don't emit a strong enough aura to see clearly. Very few hold that kind of power within them."

Kira sounded hesitant, almost nervous. About what, Xiri could only guess. "Is there any way to make it stronger?"

"This is obviously very important to you."

Kira shifted on the rug, clearly uncomfortable. "Well…"

Xiri rested her hands on her knees again. "Heightened states of emotion can cause the aura to grow brighter. Fear, hate, happiness, sadness. Emotions feed directly into a person's presence in the Force, and can therefore strengthen or weaken it accordingly. The power of the aura is one of the easiest ways to tell of a person's alignment in the Force. Generally, Sith and followers of the Dark Side glow brighter because they embrace powerful emotions that feed their aura. But apart from that, only years of training and dedication can-"

Kira interrupted her. "I don't think I'm that patient."

Seconds later, Xiri let out a muffled cry as Kira moved forward and pulled her into a forceful kiss. The Consular's hands grasped Xiri's forearms, holding her close as her lips – _soft like velvet, smooth as silk_ – moved across hers. Her aura suddenly lit up a brilliant white, burning like a flare until Xiri's senses shrunk away like a cave-dweller before the blazing sun. She felt her feelings stretch and twist, overloaded with information: Kira's scent, her taste, the feel of her lips…

She pulled back with a gasp, leaning back before Kira could kiss her again. "Kira! What are you doing?"

The other woman's aura instantly dimmed to a dull green. "I-I'm sorry, "she stammered, sounding out of breath. "I'm not sure what came over me. I just thought, maybe if-"

She shrank back, letting go of Xiri's forearms. Her aura drew back into darkness, until all Xiri could hear was her voice. The young woman sounded terrified, as if her fellow Knight would draw her lightsaber and cut her down for such an offense.

"That was stupid of me. I-I shouldn't have done that. The Jedi Code forbids it, and I-"

Xiri stared in her direction and watched her aura flicker to life again; from green to embarrassed blue to a dull, regretful purple. The Consular folded her arms across her chest, head pointed down and to the left, pointedly avoiding Xiri's nonexistent gaze.

"Kira…" Xiri breathed. "All this time, you've had _feelings_ for me?"

"I… well, yeah. I thought… maybe you had sensed something, or…"

"I'm blind, Kira, not psychic."

"Well you are a _Jedi_ , too…"

Xiri sighed, rubbing her suddenly sweaty palms on her pant legs. "I don't really know what to say. You know the Jedi Council frowns on such things."

"I-I know," Kira insisted. She glanced up at the Jedi knight again. "I just thought… maybe…"

She trailed off, shaking her head. "I don't know…"

It was a long time before they spoke again. Xiri slowly looked up at the young Padawan and said, "When you kissed me… your aura flared white. Bright white, stronger than any I've seen in a very long time."

Kira instantly looked up at her. "It did?"

"It did. I must admit… I've never felt anything quite like it. It was… frightening."

"Well great. 'Cause that's what every girl wants to hear about her first kiss." Kira finally scooted closer again. "I… I know this is a terrible idea, Xiri, but… but I want to do it again. Can I?"

Xiri knew she should say no. She should stand up and walk away from this confusing situation before it got any further out of hand. What if they were discovered? What would their masters think? What would happen to them?

But she couldn't erase the phantom sensation of Kira's lips on hers, couldn't drive away the heady scent of her perfume. The way her supple, strong hands, honed from years of combat training, had gripped her arms with a gentle insistence. As much as she hated to admit it, even to herself, she had _liked_ it. And now she was craving more.

So Xiriani said nothing, did nothing as Kira leaned close and gently placed her lips against hers once more. She felt slow and awkward, stiff as a post as Kira put her hands on her shoulders and drew her in closer. The intoxicating taste of the Consular's lips grew stronger, and the feel of gentle, calloused fingers brushing along the back of her neck sent shivers down Xiri's spine.

Kira's aura began to glow white again, though nowhere near as fast or as bright as before. Xiri basked in the glow, feeling it send warm feelings through her chest. She slowly – ever-so-slowly – leaned into the kiss and let Kira pull her even deeper into her embrace. Kira's hand traveled around to the back of her neck, holding her in place as she tilted her head slightly for better access.

Kira tasted sweet, like fresh harren fruit, and her scent attacked Xiri's heightened senses. The feel of alien lips against her own set her nerves on fire, shooting an electric current through her body that settled deep in the pit of her stomach. The concept of fluttering butterflies couldn't even begin to compare.

Kira let out a delicious sigh as she pulled away for breath. Xiri licked her lips absently, tasting the last remnants of Kira's lips before breathing, "That…"

"Better?" Kira's voice carried a nervous smile.

She swallowed with difficulty. "Yes. But-"

"Good," Kira said before surging forward once again. This time Xiri was driven backwards, forced to lean back on her hands, by the force of Kira's passion. The younger Jedi grabbed Xiri by the shoulders, holding on desperately while attacking her lips once more. Xiri responded in turn, though every fiber of her being told her she needed to stop.

This wasn't the Jedi way. It was against the Code, against the teachings of the Masters, against the most central tenants of the Jedi Order. If they were discovered, they would be stripped of their titles and exiled from the Order. But…

But as Kira tilted her head and parted her lips, as a gentle, probing tongue probed for entry along the seam of Xiri's lips, she felt an answering surge from something deeper. Stronger.

 _You need this_ , it whispered to her. _Whatever this is, whatever you're feeling right now, it feels_ right.

Slowly, she parted her lips and Kira let out a heated sigh as her tongue slipped home. She pulled Xiri forward, wrapping her arms around her waist as her lips and tongue began a coordinated assault, running along her bottom lip, teeth nipping before impossibly soft lips soothed the pain away. Xiri moaned, then quickly bit back the sound, embarrassed.

Xiri finally worked up the courage to pull away with a heavy gasp. Kira leaned back and shot her a breathless and nervous grin. Xiriani's hands had somehow worked up to hold Kira by her waist, hands over her ribs.

"Kira," she panted, senses still full of the younger Jedi. "We shouldn't. It's not right."

"I know it's not," Kira replied. "But blast, do I want to do it anyway."

"I… I don't know what to do," Xiri said, blushing deeply. She had never been intimate with anyone before; Jedi training forbade intimate relations. But the longer she spent with Kira, the more her body screamed at her that it was exactly what she was looking for. She needed to kiss this woman, to caress her and to pull at clothing until she could discover whatever lay beneath.

Kira blushed as well. Xiri could feel the heat radiating off of her, could see her aura warm to a dull orange glow. "I'm not exactly an expert either. Shall we find out together?"

Xiri hesitated, then nodded. Kira leaned forward again, this time kissing her softly, caringly. A hand came up and rested against Xiri's chest, gently pushing her back against the soft Coruscanti rug. Xiri allowed herself to fall back, felling pressure on her body as Kira stretched out over her. She fidgeted, her hands quivering as she felt Kira's weight pin her to the floor.

"You are so beautiful," Kira whispered in Xiri's ear, running her lips softly along her jawline. Xiri's heart was pounding so rapidly she felt it was about to explode, fingers trembling as they reached up to stroke Kira's impossibly soft hair. She sighed as Kira's lips moved to her collarbone, kissing lightly at her pale skin.

The Padawan murmured a soft sound of approval. "You don't need to be nervous."

"Kira…" she sighed, gasping for breath. She had never felt this way before, couldn't even begin to describe the sensations that were racing through her body. She felt breathless and excited and anxious and joyful all at the same time, and with each pass of Kira's lips across her own, even more emotions leaped into the fray.

They stayed like this for a few minutes, breathlessly kissing and grappling amidst the desperate moans and gasps of lovers who both wanted the same thing but didn't know how to get it. But after a particularly fierce kiss that left Xiri breathless and panting, she felt Kira's fingers brushing against the leather of her headwrap. Her heart froze and her hands shot up to grasp Kira's wrists.

"Wait…" her voice was full of fear.

Kira shushed her with a single finger against her lips. "It's just me…" she murmured. "You don't need to be afraid with me."

"I-I know. It's just… I-I've never…"

"Shh," Kira smothered her lips with a gentle kiss that made Xiri melt in her arms all over again. "I want to see you. All of you."

Xiri's heart was still pounding, but she slowly released Kira's wrists and lay back. She felt the leather tug against her skin as Kira delicately pulled the blindfold up and off of her head, leaving her eye sockets open to the cold air of the cargo bay. Seconds later, she felt Kira's soft hands on her cheeks. Kira didn't move, obviously staring at the exposed skin. Xiri froze as well and waited with terrified apprehension for her lover's response.

What would she say? Would she recoil in disgust at the sight of smooth, flat flesh where a human's eyes should be? Would she think her a monster and stop this wonderful dance they had begun?

Xiri thought the worst before suddenly she suddenly felt the Padawan's soft lips pressing against her sockets in a feather-light kiss. She pecked first one flat socket, then the other, then trailed down her cheek before enveloping her lips once again.

"You're the most beautiful alien I've ever seen," she murmured with a smile against Xiri's lips. "And you have the most _gorgeous_ non-eyes…"

Xiri let out a relieved laugh, slapping Kira's arm lightly. "Don't tease! It's unbecoming."

A soft, sultry chuckle. "Oh, I haven't even _started_ teasing yet."

What did that mean? Was she really going to-

Kira's soft fingers ghosted over her thigh, drifting closer and closer to the molten heat burning just under her skin. Xiri gasped, heart pounding. "Kira… Kira, what are you doing?"

"Don't worry," Kira murmured against her lips. Xiri could feel the heat of her embarrassed blush. "I saw this in a vid once. A… well, a dirty vid."

"Kira! I'm surprised at you!"

The Jedi laughed. "What did you expect when you decided to take me to Nar Shadda? I couldn't help but pick up a few things."

Xiri shook her hand and wrapped a hand around the back of Kira's neck. "Just shut up and kiss me."

She pulled Kira down toward her, then threw all her fears and misgivings to the wind.

* * *

Afterward, the human and the Miraluka lay entwined in each other's arms. Xiri smiled as she watched deep purple fire erupt under her fingertips as she traced lazy circles over Kira's smooth, muscled stomach. The young Jedi Consular was still pulsing with warm hues of light, just enough that Xiri could still make out the delicious curves of her body. The soft rug beneath them tickled her bare back, but she ignored the sensation and instead rested her cheek against the gentle line of Kira's shoulder.

Kira stared up at the ceiling, a happy red glow enveloping her heart. Xiri pressed her lips to the woman's shoulder and whispered, "We should make ourselves descent. We don't want anyone barging in on us."

Kira gestured with two fingers and the door to the cargo bay sealed shut. She squeezed Xiri's hip and murmured, "Problem solved."

The Knight giggled and pulled herself closer to her lover's warmth. "You know that's not what I meant."

"I know."

They lay in silence for a few moments more, then Xiri sighed and extricated herself from Kira's grasp. The Consular groaned at the loss, but the Knight ignored her, pulling herself up to a sitting position. Her clothes were scattered about the floor, discarded haphazardly around the room in her earlier haste to divest herself. She reached for the nearest garment (her simple cloth breastband) and began dressing once again.

"I can sense the question you want to ask."

Kira shifted on the rug behind her, a soft hand reaching up to trace a path down her spine. Xiri shivered at the touch.

"I just want to know… did the glow come back?"

Xiri smiled as she wriggled back into her pants. "It did. A few times, actually."

She could feel Kira's blush, even with her back turned. She pulled her shirt back over her shoulders and began lacing up the sides. "It was beautiful, Kira. It may not have been in keeping with the Jedi Code, but… I'm glad you decided to make your feelings known."

Kira chuckled and sat up behind her. "Well, you made your own feelings quite well known, Master Jedi. I believe you deserve your own round of applause."

The Consular clapped a few times, stopping only when Xiri laughed and shoved her hands to the side. Kira smiled, but the happy grin soon faded, replaced by a pensive frown. "I… um… did you manage to see me in the end? Was the glow bright enough?"

"Kira…"

"I know, I know," the Consular cajoled her. "I'm being relentless. I just… need to know."

Xiri pulled her headwrap back down over her eyes, feeling the familiar grain of the thick leather rub against the bridge of her nose. She turned back to Kira, sensing her anticipation. Her need to understand the world as Xiri saw it or – failing that – put it into a perspective she could comprehend.

She reached forward and pulled Kira into one last gentle kiss. As she drew back, she murmured, "I don't need the Force to tell me how beautiful you are. And I don't need it to tell me how much I care for you. Or how much _you_ care for _me_."

"I guess... I guess that'll have to be enough."

She squeezed Kira's soft shoulder, then rose to her feet and held out a hand. "Come on. It's time to go."

Kira hesitated, and Xiri could sense the disappointment in not getting an answer. But she took Xiri's hand and allowed the Knight to pull her to her feet.

"I'll get there," she murmured as she gathered her clothes. "I don't care if I have to seduce you another twenty times. I'll glow bright enough someday."

Xiri smiled, rather looking forward to the challenge.

* * *

 _Author's Note: Let me know what you think! This was more practice than an actual attempt at a story, so I'm very open to feedback. Leave a review, and I would very much appreciate it._

 _Also, do you know how difficult it is to write from the POV of a blind person? Pretty bloody difficult. It was an entertaining challenge, but man did I have to be careful. No talking about hair color or what clothes people were wearing... ugh, it completely kicked away all my go-to filler descriptions!_

 _Anyway, I hope you enjoyed. Feel free to leave a review if you did. It would really make my day._


End file.
